callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Wow Ten archives and counting! I think it's safe to say this is the biggest thing that's ever happened to this wiki. WouldYouKindly 01:01, September 29, 2009 (UTC) And it's only going to get bigger if people keep unnecessarily posting about how amazed they are by the size of it! Imrlybord7 03:56, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of big, should we make 2 main pages or somting?--Slacky!!! 17:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :lolwut? Imrlybord7 23:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) It seems that this page died real fast as soon as the MW2 weapon pages were made. :P Darkman 4 00:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Callsigns Should we should put a callsigns section in the article? the videos show enough of them to make a decent list.(i want to hear peoples thought on what the "surgical" callsigns all about. medic ability's anyone?) I'm going to say that it's going to be much like the "rescuer" allocation. Where you get it from continually saving your teammate (kill the person shooting at them) Irish Corps 04:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC)Irish_Corps Many knife kills? There are too many. Callsigns should just get their own page when the game comes out. But they should at least get a small section of the main article. Imrlybord7 23:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) US Army Ranger character If you look on the front of the PSM3 review of Modern Warfare 2, there is a US soldier there. Maybe he is the Ranger that's supposed to train Roach. And at the second to last page, he really looks like the front person. DevilWarrior112 08:06 September 29, 2009. Create-a-Class vid (shows Camo Section) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpBiPOhIHeM&feature=related I Can see, Desert, Arctic, Woodland, and Red Tiger, which we know of already but i can also see two shorter ones which i cant read the 5th and 6th ones down. The 5th one down seems to have a P or Y in it but i cant really tell. --Cpt Jack House 07:49, September 29, 2009 (UTC) i see blue tiger and digital at the bottom, cant make out the other ones. Patrickd13 12:10, September 29, 2009 (UTC) at 0:29 on the very bottom, it says classified I think. It's a long word starting with a "C". could it be gold again? Ferrariguy1000 13:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) For one thing, this is very old; I added the camo list to the article a while ago. As a I said to Cod4 earlier, everyone should know what is on the page so that they don't waste time with these pointless discussions. Secondly, do not add any "Classifieds" to the article (this goes for Perks, attachments, camos, etc.). There could very well be (and probably will be) more of each in the final game, and if we don't know what they are it isn't useful information. Imrlybord7 00:27, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Relax, didn't know the list was complete, so i thought there could be more camos and at first i could not see what the to were so i thought maybe there would be something new(after getting a second look the camos were Urban and Digital). --Cpt Jack House 20:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not trying to sound angry, just authoritative. Imrlybord7 01:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Commando I'm under the impression that commando is what we saw in the E3 demo where roach holds his USP with the knife underneath. Has anyone actually confirmed tactical knife as an attachment? I don't remember seeing it anywhere explicitly mentioned as an attachment. OmgHAX! 16:16, September 29, 2009 (UTC) If what you said was correct, then the perk would be useless unless you were using a pistol or machine pistol. Imrlybord7 17:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Not necessarily, its most visible with the pistol but might also have a less obvious effect with primaries. We haven't seen much use of the knife in the gameplay footage we've seen. Reason I'm asking is because both seem to do the same thing, so a perk and an attachment would seem redundant. OmgHAX! 18:26, September 29, 2009 (UTC) 40 confirmed Accolades I found it while searching the IW forums. I hope it was not posted yet. if it is, I'll shoot myself...nah, I won't shoot myself. http://forums.infinityward.com/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=110746 List from the thread (hope it's not too much XD): Unstoppable: Longest killstreak Devastation: Highest multikill Clutch Player: Match Winning Kill Overkill: Most kills/Most headshots Supernatural: Kill/Death ratio over 10 Decimator: Killed entire enemy team without dying Top Gun: Most Airstrikes Blindfire: Most bullet penetration kills Hot Potato: Most grenades thrown back Rescuer: Most rescues Marksman: Most longshots Upriser: Most kills of higher rank Genocidal: Most multikills Sniper: Most stationary kills Unbreakable: Most bullets deflected Switchblade: Most knife kills Fragger: Most frag grenade kills Grenadier: Most grenade kills Symtex Pro: Most symtex kills CQB: Most SMG kills Buckshot: Most shotgun kills Smoking Gun: Most pistol headshots Boomstick: Most shotgun headshots Survivalist: Most equipment kills Exterminator: Most thumper kills Sprayer: Most hipfire kills Nomad: Longest distance traveled Loaner: Most kills with enemy weapons Sneaker: Most time spent crouched Grassy Knoll: Most time spent prone Weapon Rack: Most weapon swaps High Command: Highest average altitude Grudge Match: Most kills of same player Evolver: Most classes changed Accident prone: Most suicides Terminal: Shortest life AFK: No kills/No deaths Bomb Expert: Most bombs planted Bomb blocker: Most bomb carrier kills Dominator: Most points captured Flag Capturer: Most flags captured Flag Returner: Most flags returned Double Threat: Most kills as flag carrier Flanker: Most kills from behind Ferrariguy1000 23:01, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Very nice, but too many to list in the article. Like Callsigns, these should get their own page once the game comes out. Imrlybord7 23:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) New Trailer New trailer out on the 4th http://twitter.com/fourzerotwo-- 00:31, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Also of note: "@geoffkeighley Always good to see you man. This next week and a half is going to be sensory overload!" By the sound of it, there's either going to be more than one trailer or another reveal at some point in the next week and a half. WouldYouKindly 05:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) either that, or a floodgate of info like in the September 15th event. I hope they show the F2000 in this one. :) Ferrariguy1000 14:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I think it's going to feature never before seen footage of single-player. GeneralDemon500 14:48 October 1, 2009 (UTC) Unconfirmed locations A couple of weeks ago, I bought the PSM3 Preview of MW2 and saw on the location part something juicy... It had all confirmed locations, Eg, Rio De Janiero, Afghanistan, Russia/Siberia, Kazakhstan. But it had two unconfirmed locations. First up was Space. Now some of you might have seen that DevilWarrior112 said about a Space level. Next was Chernobyl. But don't worry it might be a Special Ops mission. GeneralDemon500 15:53 October 1, 2009. New Grenade Physics Just dug this up from OXM #102: "Infinity Ward's added more physics to bouncing grenades. Since they no longer roll like a round ball, you'll never be quite sure where they'll bounce to." 402's twitter confirms this as well: "@GibsonD90 Grenades actually HAVE physics now. Before they did not, so they'll react realistically to the environment and world around them." So by the sound of it, there are going to be a lot more ways to use frags strategically since they added better physics effects to grenades (rolling them down a hill, for instance) WouldYouKindly 05:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) TGS 2009? Why is it still in the article. The event was five days ago. Ferrariguy1000 20:54, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Good reasoning. After MW2 comes out we should delete its page and all of the pages related to it, seeing as how at that time the game will have already been released. Imrlybord7 03:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) HOLY SHIT, PEOPLE. For the last time, do not add manufacturer names to guns unless they are labeled as such in the game. Imrlybord7 01:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) If you're referring to the ACR (which I'm assuming you are), sorry, that was a stupid accident on my part. Happened when I changed the link to the wiki's article from Wikipeda's. 01:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Is there any reason to type in all caps and act like its ultimatum? People make mistakes. 01:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I think he was assuming that someone had come in and purposefully added the manufacturer's name. It has happened multiple times before and been discussed on the talk page; there was one extreme case where someone added the manufacturer name to EVERY gun in the list (sorry for the all caps ;) ) 01:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) No problem and thanks for providing the reasoning for my annoyance, in that order. Imrlybord7 03:46, October 1, 2009 (UTC) weapon pages? why are there weapon pages? Someone put pages for: WA2000, UMP .45, Vector, L86 LSW, and the W 1887. Ferrariguy1000 00:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Forum:Modern Warfare 2 weapon pages was passed with flying colors. They've been made now so that when the game comes out, we will already have something to work with. 00:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) IGN article on callsigns Goes in depth about callsigns. Confirms there are at least 594 possible callsigns, each with unique text and backgrounds. Also confirms there are now 70 levels per prestige, might be old news but I don't see it mentioned in the article anywhere. 03:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) MP44? Will there be a Nostalgia gun like in MW? --Slowrider7 :We don't know yet. Darkman 4 03:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Well, there is the Winchester 1887. As old as it is, it still doesn't seem nostalgic to me since it isn't a well known gun. Imrlybord7 06:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Names of the levels ! Guys i found some names of the levels: ‘The Hornet’s Nest’ ‘Takedown’ ‘Wolverines!’ ‘Exodus ‘The Only Easy Day… Was Yesterday’ ‘The Gulag’ ‘Contingency’ ‘Of Their Own Accord’ ‘Second Sun’ ‘Whiskey Hotel’ ‘Loose Ends’ ‘The Enemy of My Enemy’ ‘Just Like Old Times’ ‘Endgame’ ‘S.S.D.D’ ‘Team Player’ and ofc ‘Cliffhanger’ --NooBiBoy 18:13, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :We need a source before we can put that in an article-- 18:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :No problem ! http://www.mw2blog.com/full-modern-warfare-2-achievement-list/ --------NooBiBoy :Good find!. We'll add them to the article when an editor gets the chance. -- 18:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Always glad to help my Call of Duty brothers ^^ --- NooBiBoy Excellent find NooBiBoy. Something else I found interesting: Some Like it Hot: Kill 6 enemies in a row using a thermal weapon in Single Player or Special Ops. "Thermal weapon"? Maybe we'll see a flamethrower or molotovs again? Maybe even Thermite Grenades! WouldYouKindly 18:28, October 2, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: or maybe it just means a thermal-scoped weapon. Time will tell I guess. WouldYouKindly 18:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Lol agt the red dawn reference, confirms ultranationalist invasion of US beyond the shadow of a doubt. OmgHAX! 19:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) How do you know? DevilWarrior112 20:40 October 2, 2009. :Red Dawn's a movie about a soviet invasion of America. One of the achievements is called red dawn, and one of the levels, "Wolverines!", is a line from the movie. OmgHAX! 20:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Shepherd I looked at the achievements and said "Become part of Shepherd's elite squad". Is there going to be a character caled Shepherd? DevilWarrior112 20:46 October 2, 2009. :Shepard is more than likely Kieth David's character, who is a US Army Ranger. I think this confirms that you play as a US Army ranger now, as well as Roach Bald Eagle Brennan 20:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I thought it was said that he trains Roach. --Cpt Jack House 22:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Not neccessarily, if there is not explicit evidence that he trains Roach, then we cannot be sure. Anyway, why would the Cliffhanger operation be executed by an SAS and a Ranger? Two reasons, a) I think they would have another SAS operator to spare, b) no offence to anyone, but I think the SAS would rather their own guys (as they know how to work together better and they are better trained). Attack Rhino 10:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Achievement Guide http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rW1Y0suhMYo&feature=sub Their is a new video on youtube about the achievements, we can conform alot now-- 20:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/call-of-duty-modern-warfare-2/achievements/ It was took from that but nice find --Bartekko 21:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) We Have a confirmation of achievement earned in Rio video(3 enemies w' one shot of grenade launcher)--Bartekko 21:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I've noticed that some of the achievements have the same names as the multiplayer challanges in Call of Duty: World at War. 22:48, october 2, 2009 (UTC) When i posted the video i found that their is a achievement about "the Pitt", sounds like something from fallout, and srry, i was using a different web browser when i posted it, wasn't signed in.--B00mD0m3Sh07 13:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC) What about these weapons? The AN-94 and the Neostead? Those guns are like diamonds to me in real life. :Er, what? Darkman 4 22:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Neither of those have been spotted, let alone confirmed in actual gameplay. AND SIGN YOUR POSTS. OmgHAX! 00:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC) confirmed multiplayer maps DigiKamo 02:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) The following 3 maps have official gameplay footage released: *Highrise *Favela *Afghan The remaining maps listed below are referenced HERE *Estate *Quarry *Wasteland *Invasion *Uprise *Underpass *Scrapyard *Rust Could someone please add this information to the Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer section? Thanks, DigiKamo 02:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :There is also one called Derail http://www.gamertagradio.com/vbportal/forums/showthread.php?t=11888 also reveals one special ops mode map. --Cpt Jack House(and cudaboy54) Nice Find!! J-money October 3, 2009 12:06 (UTC) Achievements Should we really have all the achievements on the page? I think we should make a separate page for them, as well as with the callsigns, bonuses and accolades, and then have a small section on the page titled something else like "Rewards." What does everyone else think? I'll make the pages if no one else already has. 15:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. J-money October 3 2009, 12:04 (UTC) I completely agree. 16:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'm going to start making the pages but I'm going to hold off on changing the main page until I get more input. 16:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm putting the XP Bonuses on the XP page, just to let everyone know. 17:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Killstreaks I recently noticed that killstreaks now stack IE: if you get a UAV and then get an Airstrike without using the UAV you can use the UAV after using the Airstrike. i didnt see it on the article so ill add it. --Cpt Jack House